Dark Card Captor :::
by DarkMoon30
Summary: Y ahí, en medio de la nada, con lagrimas en los ojos, comprendí las consecuencias de mis actos, y no me importo en lo absoluto... Y al final de toda mi travesía, con el corazón hecho pedazos y el alma completamente destrozada y corrompida, entendí, muy a mi pesar, que todo a sido una gran mentira
1. Chapter 1

**::: Prefacio :::**

 **En medio de la nada,**

 **entre escombros de una ciudad en ruinas,**

 **rodeada de mi simple repugnancia.**

 **Con la suciedad de mi existencia corrompiéndolo todo,**

 **pudriendo a los, milagrosamente, aun vivos,**

 **y llamando a los ya muertos.**

 **Infestando el oxigeno con mi hedor lacerante a muerte,**

 **con las manos manchadas de sangre,**

 **Y la oscuridad cerniéndose completamente en mi alma.**

 **Con los susurros agónicos que viajan con el viento,**

 **con el cielo pintado de borgoña,**

 **Y yo sonriendo satisfecha por las consecuencias de mis actos.**

 **Sintiéndome viva.**

 **Sintiéndome libre.**

 **Sintiéndome poderosa e inmortal.**

 **Sintiéndome completa.**

 **Siendo finalmente "Yo"**

 **Un ser completo y oscuro.**

 **Simplemente…**

 **Kinomoto Sakura.**


	2. Chapter 2

**::: Sakura, la bestia y el contrato :::**

* * *

 _El cielo esta tintado de borgoña. Reflejo mismo del suelo donde mis pies ultrajan las tierras húmedas de sangre. Alrededor mío, cuerpos móviles de quienes fueron seres vivos se estremecen, emergen de las tierras sacando desde lo más profundo de sus gargantas sonidos guturales muy semejantes a lamentos infernales. El oxigeno está plagado con hedor a muerte. Del cielo cae una ligera lluvia rojiza, manchando los restos de los edificios destruidos con su tintura carmesí. En mis manos, bañadas en sangre inocente, descansa el artefacto que me dio el poder para lograr aquello. Las ropas rasgadas de lo que fuera mi indumentaria están ennegrecidas por la mugre y sangre. A un lado mío, con sonrisa de demonio, sentado cual fiel guardián, reposa una criatura felina de negro pelaje y alas de murciélago. Ambos observamos la luna de sangre que emerge lentamente por el horizonte, a la espera del juicio final. Mi última prueba._

* * *

El sonido del despertador me saca de mi ensoñación. Le apago casi inmediatamente, rogando porque este no despertara a mi progenitor de su descanso nocturno. Salgo de mi cama con todo el silencio que me es posible, me acerco a la puerta, cuyos seguros me proporcionaban algo de seguridad durante las noches, y pego mi oreja a ella, con el alma en la garganta, tratando de escuchar algún sonido que me alertara de que mi padre se ha levantado a consecuencia del retumbo de mi despertador. Aliviada suelto un suspiro reprimido e inmediatamente veo la hora en mi reloj. No son más que las cinco de la madrugada, el Sol no ha salido, mas yo debo levantarme a esa hora si quiero alcanzar el autobús, trece calles arriba, para llegar con tiempo a clases. Inspecciono mi cuarto, un espacio sumamente pequeño pero cómodo. Cuento con una pequeña cama, una mesita de noche y un pequeño escritorio. En este, una lámpara de mesa alumbra mi estancia cando el manto nocturno hace presencia.

Soltando un nuevo suspiro, me dispongo a realizar mi rutina diaria. Más sin embargo, algo llama mi atención. Una pequeña luz se asoma por las orillas de mi escondite especial en el suelo de madera de mi alcoba. Curiosa, me acerco a inspeccionar el motivo, me inclino y cuidadosamente saco la tabla del suelo. Tan pronto como lo hago, la luz disminuye. En mi pequeño escondite, cerca de la pata superior de mi cama, oculto algo de dinero, algunas fotos de mi familia y mis papeles personales de registro, y por supuesto, algunas bolitas de naftalina para combatir la humedad y a las alimañas come papel. Todo en una caja de zapatos café forrada de cartulina. Observando mi cajita, logro ver que debajo de ella hay algo más y de donde proviene la luz que anteriormente me había llamado. Curiosa, saco la caja de zapatos y para mi asombro, debajo de ella, encuentro un libro, rojo como la sangre con bordes dorados y un especie de felino en la portada. Quise inspeccionarle detalladamente, pero al ver la hora note que llevaba por lo menos quince minutos de retraso, por lo que termine guardándolo en mi mochila para retomar mi rutina lo mas rápido posible.

Mi nombre es Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura. Voy en cuarto de primaria. Tengo diez años. Vivo en la zona marginada de Tomoeda, una pequeña ciudad medianamente lejos de la capital; con mi padre, anteriormente reconocido como un arqueólogo de renombre, quien presa de las adicciones, tras la muerte temprana de mi madre, una modelo amateur sumamente hermosa, cayó en decadencia hacia el alcohol. También vivo con mi hermano, ahora un joven adulto, quien tras mi nacimiento, y la muerte de mi madre, se volvió jefe de una pandilla de ladronzuelos, quienes poco a poco fueron aspirando a las grandes ligas en la delincuencia. Ahora su pandilla es una de las más temidas y buscadas de la ciudad, y sus miembros, los principales temores de mi vida diaria.

Mi vida no estuvo plagada de lujos, de hecho ni siquiera tuve los enseres necesarios para una correcta alimentación o crecimiento. Mi padre, preso por las cadenas de su adicción, malgastaba el poco dinero que el gobierno le entregaba a favor de mis excelentes notas académicas en su necesidad diaria. Me mantenía ingiriendo las sobras de los alimentos casi echados a perder que había en el antiguo frigorífico de la cocina, o rescatando alguno que otro alimento a merced de las ratas y alimañas en las alacenas de comestibles. Incluso, cuando la necesidad me embargaba, recurría a mendigar algunas monedas por la ciudad o realizar trabajos menores con la recompensa de una paga mediocre, pero sumamente reconfortante para mi empequeñecido estomago. Mas nunca se me paso por la cabeza iniciarme en el hurto de lo ajeno. No quería ser como mi hermano. No quería formar parte de la "escoria" de la sociedad, como comúnmente se les llamaba en mi colegio, al cual adquirí pase por meritos propios, a las personas de bajos recursos que preferían adquirir su sustento de manera ilegal. Yo era pobre, de recursos sumamente limitados, pero no era una ladronzuela. A diferencia de cualquier chiquilla de mi barrio, yo poseía ética, moral y un orgullo por mi persona. Nunca había hecho nada incorrecto. Y es quizá por ello que mi vida era solitaria y dura. Tan solo tengo diez años y me siento como una joven adulta afrontando la vida con la frente en alto.

Desde que cumplí cinco años, mi hermano se compenetro mucho con sus seguidores. Paso de simples robos a tiendas de autoservicio, mayormente para robar golosinas, a robar a mano armada en las partes más acaudaladas de la ciudad. Poco después, ni siquiera tenía que salir de su escondite, él era el jefe, el ordenaba y sus esbirros le obedecían. Nunca supe cuando fue que paso de los robos al secuestro, tampoco me di cuenta desde cuando estaba en la trata de blancas, ni mucho menos cuando entro en el narcomenudeo.

Mi hermano, hacía tiempo que frecuentaba poco el lugar donde crecimos, donde yo había crecido, por lo que yo me quedaba todo el tiempo con mi padre. Eran pocas las veces en que Touya iba a casa, regularmente solo aparecía para dejarme algún dinero para comida, el cual tenía que esconder fervientemente de mi padre, o solo para corroborar que padre siguiera vivo, de lo contrario el movería cielo y tierra para que pudiera llevarme a donde sea que el viviera. A mi tierna edad, yo sabía que el infierno que vivía con mi padre no era comparado al que viviría si mi hermano poseyera mi custodia. Antes, según las palabras acidas de mi padre, vivíamos en una cómoda casa en las cercanías de los barrios de clase media, no éramos ricos pero tampoco pobres. Teníamos acceso al aire fresco y a los mercados de comestibles más limpios de aquella zona. Nada comparado a la pocilga departamental en la que ahora residíamos, mucho menos al hedor a desechos humanos en las calles ni a los mercados donde la comida estaba a punto de echarse a perder. Yo no poseo recuerdo alguno de ello. Pero como me hubiera gustado vivir en dicho lugar.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he vivido aquí. En un pequeño apartamento sumamente reducido, con dos recamaras, una sala comedor y una muy empequeñecida cocina donde muy a duras penas cabían la estufa y el refrigerador, ambos aparatos dignos de la era de los padres de mi padre. Nuestro pequeño piso poseía muebles deshilachados y sumamente sucios y maltratados por los años. El piso estaba recubierto por un sinfín de manchas cuyos orígenes no planeaba descubrir nunca en mi vida. Las paredes estaban raídas por los animalejos que vivían en ellas y estas eran tan delgadas que incluso podía escuchar como los vecinos fornicaban al otro lado de mi pared. Sonidos que me habían provocado nauseabundas pesadillas alimentadas por los horribles acontecimientos que ya habían vivido en mi corta vida.

No habían pasado ni cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando finalmente salí de casa. Con el estomago algo vacio, puesto que solo había ingerido medio vaso de leche y un par de galletas, lo último que había para ingerir en mi hogar. Gracias al cielo había tomado unas cuantas monedas de mi escondite para comprar algo medianamente decente en la panadería cercana a mi parada de autobús.

Mi barrio no era muy bonito, de hecho era espantoso, siempre con ese aire nauseabundo y lúgubre, con delincuentes por doquier, observándome detenidamente, siguiendo mis pasos, la mayoría de ellos esbirros de mi hermano. Caminar por aquellas calles en penumbras siempre me traía un pánico inigualable, sobre todo desde mi octavo cumpleaños, donde el mejor amigo de mi hermano intento "aquello". De solo recordarlo mi cuerpo se estremece, me entra el terror y camino más deprisa. De lejos veo la esquina donde Kaho-san siempre trabaja. Una mujer joven a la que la vida no había tratado amablemente; ella siempre me daba algo de dinero cuando podía, y en algunas ocasiones incluso me acompañaba a la parada del autobús, me daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Ella era lo más cercano que tenía a una madre. Siempre me animaba un poco verla todas las mañanas. Pero en esta ocasión, al verla, me embargo un sentimiento de impotencia; su hermoso rostro estaba adornado por hematomas y cardenales sumamente marcados, y dolorosos a simple vista. Lejos de vestir sus exuberantes ropas, esta mañana fría iba vestida como una persona más del barrio. Sin minifaldas ni escotes que la distingan como "mujer de la vida elegante", definición que ella me había pedido usar para referirme a su "trabajo". Al verme, ella solo sonrió entristecida, sentimiento que me transmitió casi de inmediato. Caminamos en silencio el resto del trayecto, cogidas de la mano, como una madre que acompaña a su hija a coger el trasporte escolar. Cuando llegamos a la parada, ella se agacho para estar a mi altura. Me sonrió y de la nada saco una lonchera pequeña en conjunto con una bolsita de regalo rosa con moñito blanco. Mi vista se nublo casi de inmediato. Ese día era primero de abril, mi cumpleaños. La emoción me inundo completamente y me lancé a darle el más grande abrazo que jamás le había dado a nadie.

El autobús hiso presencia casi un minuto después. Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de alegría me despedí de ella, subí a mi trasporte y no le quite la vista hasta que me fue imposible distinguirla a la distancia por la pañosa ventana trasera del autobús. Admirando los objetos en mis manos no me percato del correr del tiempo. Después de admirar mis regalos, los meto en mi mochila y espero pacientemente a que mi trasporte llegue al final de su recorrido.

Mientras viajo, siempre me sumerjo en mis pensamientos, casi como analizando mi vida y preguntándome el porqué de que sea tan dura. Y sin embargo nunca decaigo, siempre intentando ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Tan inmersa estaba en mi mente que casi no note cuando "eso" anuncio su presencia.

Cada determinado tiempo, siempre variando la hora y el lugar, una "sombra" aparecía cerca de mí. Nadie más que yo podía verle. En esta ocasión estaba justo en el asiento contigo detrás del mío. Su etérea forma casi humanoide me hacía pensar que quizá era algún ser querido que se me manifestara. Cuando era más pequeña quise creer que era mi madre. Me equivoque. Aquel ser me lo hizo saber "muy amablemente" atravesando mi cuerpo estrepitosamente, arrancándome un escalofrió que me recorrió cada célula del cuerpo. Nada agradable. Siempre que estaba cerca me sentía segura, amada, en paz. A veces, cuando ponía especial atención a donde debería estar su rostro, lograba distinguir un rostro, uno fino y delicado, el cual me incitaba a acariciarle. Nunca me atreví a hacerlo. Otras veces, cuando la "sombra" estaba más lejos, podía escuchar mi nombre en susurros, siempre con el tono anhelante de cercanía. Otras, en las mismas condiciones, los susurros se volvían gritos amortiguados sumamente desgarradores, tales que me ponían ansiosa por acercarme a la "sombra" para tratar de consolarle.

Nunca hemos mantenido una conversación, me sabe insulsa e innecesaria. En esta ocasión tan solo se quedo ahí, sin decir ni una sola palabra al viento, tan solo observándome. Le deje hacerlo. No podía impedírselo aun que quisiera. El tiempo siguió pasando y el autobús llego finalmente a la última parada. Las faldas de una colina. Apenas puse un pie en la acera sentí como la "sombra" me seguía, siempre lo hacía y a mí no me molestaba. Caminamos juntas colina arriba, con el tiempo justo para llegar a mi aula. Donde el calvario diario comenzaría.

El colegio al que asistía era uno de prestigio. Los alumnos eran hijos de empresario, doctores, etc. Niños y niñas malcriados por sus padres a tal grado de mirar a medio mundo por sobre el hombro. Ellos podían tener lo que quisieran cuando quisieran, excepto una cosa. Humanidad. Hubo un tiempo donde su principal fuente de entretenimiento era "Yo". Me hacían cada "travesura" a las cuales no prestaba mucha atención. Eso es lo que más les fastidiaba. Por más que me escondieran mis cosas, las tiraran a la basura, arruinaran mis tareas, me arrojaran pintura a la ropa o chicle en el cabello. Yo no respondía, no lloraba, no me quejaba. Vivía cosas peores en casa como para que aquello me molestara o lastimara de alguna forma. Poco después dejaron de molestarme, me volví invisible, y se concentraron en el profesor Terada Yoshiyuki. Aun no lograba entender el porqué ese hombre soportaba "este" ambiente laboral. Le admiraba. Podía contar con los dedos de mis manos las veces en que se ha librado de parar en el hospital. Era un profesor novato.

Al adentrarme en mi salón nadie reparo en mi presencia, agradecida por este hecho fui hasta mi banco, seguida muy de cerca por "sombra", el último de la fila cerca de la ventana con vista al patio. Me mantuve pensativa mirando a la nada cuando escuche el grito de auxilio del profesor. Alarmada me percate de que mis compañeros se encontraban en las ventanas que daban al pasillo, todos sonriendo divertidos. Cautelosamente me acerqué a la puerta y me quede horrorizada ante la escena que tenía delante de mí. El inmaculado piso estaba recubierto de sangre. Un enorme charco de sangre, cuya fuente era nuestro profesor. Vi claramente como la sangre le brotaba desde la arteria femoral, donde aun yacía clavado un cúter pequeño, su pantalón estaba bañado en sangre y en su rostro había una clara mueca entre dolor y horror. Aun lado de él, en cuclillas, con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción en los labios, se encontraba Sasaki Rika, con algunas gotas de sangre salpicadas en su rostro. Su mirada firmemente clavada en la herida. De un momento a otro, agarro el cúter y lo retorció en su sitio. Los gritos del profesor eran estremecedores. Pude sentir la sangre de mi cuerpo abandonarme repentinamente mientras mi cuerpo temblaba. La risa de mis compañeros tan solo aumentaba mis nerviosismo. El profesor Terada imploraba ayuda a lo largo del pasillo. Nadie le ayudaría. No en esta escuela. Sentí mi estomago revolverse cuando Sasaki saco el cúter y lo volvió a clavar, esta vez mas profundamente en la carne del profesor. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos tuvieron que ser retenidas. Si mostraba debilidad, la siguiente víctima seria yo. Intente mostrar indiferencia, pero la mirada del profesor de poso en la mia y casi sentí su alma clamándole a la mía un poco de consideración, el anhelo de que le tendiera una mano. Pero yo solo era una niña de diez años. Una impotente niña de diez años de recursos limitados. No podía echarme encima a todos mis compañeros. A mí nadie me ayudaría cuando el fuera "salvado". Tan solo aparte mi mirada de la suya, el lo entendería de inmediato. Sasaki seguía riendo mientras clavaba más su arma en las carnes del profesor. Extasiada por las salpicaduras de sangre que caían en su rostro, fascinadas por los gritos del profesor que se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo retumbando por las paredes, escuchándose en otros salones, alimentando las mentes sádicas de los demás alumnos de la escuela. Cuando la pierna se veía espantosamente irreconocible, siguió con la otra, aumentando el charco de sangre en el suelo mientras el rostro del profesor adquiría una palidez digna de un muerto. Le faltaba poco, o eso creía, rogaba porque su tortura no durara mucho. Tragándome todo lo que sentía, me adentre en el aula, tome mis cosas y salí de aquel lugar antes de que fuera vista por alguien.

Apenas doble una esquina, corrí. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran y el nudo de mi garganta se aflojara. Sentí el mundo girar vertiginosamente a cada paso que daba. Las nauseas abordarme a cada segundo con la ferviente necesidad de dar arcadas para deshacerme de la bilis que inundaba mi sistema. El golpetear en mi pecho dolía tanto que solo era comparado con el palpitar de mi cerebro contra mi cráneo. Me sentía asqueada de todo.

Me recluí en un pequeño almacén deportivo cerca de la cancha de tenis más alejada de los salones. Atranque la puerta por dentro y me fui a un rincón. Me senté con la espalda en la pared y rodee mis piernas con mis extremidades superiores, y sin más, llore. Estuve en ese estado un largo tiempo. Había acuchado en la lejanía la campanilla del almuerzo, y aunque mi estomago estaba aun revuelto, me obligue a comer lo que muy amablemente Kaho me había hecho por mi cumpleaños. Apenas pude retener los alimentos en mi estomago. Pasadas unas horas me encontraba más tranquila.

"Sombra" había aparecido hacia solo unos minutos atrás. Si simple presencia me indico que el profesor Terada al fin había fallecido. Intente por todos los medios esconder el malestar que me provocaba aquello en lo más profundo de mi corazón. En un intento de mantenerme ocupada, saque mis útiles y comencé a estudiar, con resultado infructíferos. Con fastidio comencé a meter todo en mi maletín para al fin salir de aquel lugar, pero fui detenida por mi curiosidad. Al fondo de mi mochila aun se encontraba aquel libro extraño que había encontrado en la mañana. Lo tome entre mis manos y tan pronto lo hice, el chillido casi agonizante que emergió desde la garganta de "sombra" me asusto. Aterrada vi ante mis ojos como mi compañera desaparecía mientras aun podía escuchar su grito en el viento. Al instante la soledad y pena me embargaron. No sabía cuando le vería de nuevo y ya le extrañaba, siempre le extrañaba.

Resignada regrese mi vista al misterioso libro. El pestillo que mantenía oculto su contenido se abrió sin siquiera yo haberle tocado. Apenas abrí la tapa para leer lo que ahí había, una ligera ventisca con hedor a podredumbre me envolvió. Deje el libro en el suelo, justo enfrente de mí y observe lo que ahí había escrito. No había palabras, tan solo un mazo de cartas negras se vislumbraba en el centro. Apenas tome una entre mis dedos aquella ventisca maloliente regreso, pero con mucha más fuerza, imposibilitándome la vista, haciendo volar las cosas alrededor de la estancia. Tal fue su magnitud que las demás cartas se arremolinaron a mí alrededor, lacerando mi piel, como cuchillas danzando con el viento, desapareciendo apenas tocaban las paredes de mi escondite. Y así como inicio, todo termino. El libro yacía en el suelo, yo aun permanecía sentada junto a el y aun tenia una de aquellas cartas en mis manos.

El sonido de algo cayéndose en la estancia me alerto completamente. Una pelota de tenis rodo hacia mí lentamente y tras ella la figura de un felino fe emergiendo desde las sombras. Parecía una especie de cachorro de pantera, pero con sus rasgos más delineados y rasgados, sus patas eran grandes para su tamaño y los dientes le sobresalían de entre los labios, ojos rojo sangre que me observaron detenidamente, mandándome escalofríos por toda la columna. En la espalda sobresalían un par de alas largas muy semejantes a las de los murciélagos y en la cola llevaba atada una especie de cuchilla que aparentemente era sumamente filosa.

Al fin. Un alma pura. – hablo aquel ser. Su voz profunda me hiso temblar hasta las puntas de mi cabello. Tenía un mal presentimiento. – mi nombre es Medit, guardián del libro, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña? . – el tono despectivo me molesto un poco. Le observe un par de segundos antes de responderle. El pareció impresionado de que le observara detenidamente antes de responderle.

Kinomoto Sakura. – Dije con voz clara y firme. La sonrisa que surco sus felinos labios logro que me estremeciera nuevamente.

Bien. Sakura. Me has invocado, por lo tanto has decidido pasar al lado oscuro con un guía de por medio, a cambio de poder corromper toda la magia blanca que posees. – aquellas palabras que emergieron de su boca solo la pude resumir con una simple palabra. Problemas.

No sé de qué me estás hablando. – levante el libro y se lo puse enfrente para que lo viera. – encontré esto entre mis cosas. No sabía lo que era así que lo inspeccione. Es todo. – el me observo detenidamente por unos largos segundo. Sentí su mirada atravesarme completamente, como un cuchillo cortando la carne fresca.

Bien. – murmuro aun con aquella sonrisa en sus labios. – El libro que tienes en tus manos es conocido como el libro de "Set", creado desde antes de los tiempos para que magos jóvenes de magia blanca se incursionen en la magia negra.

¿Existe la magia? .- pregunte escéptica, aun cuando aquel ser estaba delante de mí, hablando como si nada.

Ignorare tu insulsa y estúpida pregunta. – prosiguió con tono acido. – si has logrado abrir el libro significa que posees algo de maldad latente en ti. Se supone que este debía serte dado por las manos de un maestro de lo oculto. Pero me has dicho que solo apareció entre tus cosas. – como respuesta solo asentí. – Bien, no importa. Dime ¿Quieres unirte a la oscuridad? Te enseñare grandes cosas, podrás doblegar mentes sin siquiera mover un dedo, destruir a tus enemigos con un simple hechizo u obtener lo que mas anhelas, el infierno es el límite. – el tono sugerente tan solo logro perturbarme. No pude pronunciar palabra alguna. No lograba encontrar plenamente mi voz tras entender de que iba aquello. Había invocado a un demonio de los infiernos que ahora me ofrecía ser mi maestro en magia ocultista. Tan solo pude negar con la cabeza. – el no pareció contento con mi decisión, pero no dijo nada. Lo cual me inquietaba más. – está bien. – soltó un suspiro derrotado. – si hay algo que nosotros aun respetamos es el libre albedrio. – vi sus músculos tensarse ligeramente para poco después relajarse mientras una de sus patas traseras rasaba una de sus orejas. – Sin embargo, tenemos un problema. – y de nuevo apareció la sonrisa demoniaca en sus labios, paralizándome por completo. – has perdido las cartas y sin ellas no me puedo retirar.

¿Qué podemos hacer? . – apenas inquirí aquella pregunta quise abofetearme las mejillas. Había caído en una trampa. Yo lo sabía y el sabía que yo lo sabía.

Te convertiré en la primera Dark Card Captor de la historia. – mumuro con voz ronca y lúgubre. – y me ayudaras a recolectar cada carta faltante en el libro. Después serás completamente libre. – dijo con tono casi autoritario. Por alguna razón no le creo completamente cuando dijo que sería libre al final de todo aquello.

Tola la estancia oscureció de repente, siendo iluminada apenas con el brillo de unos símbolos que habían aparecido en el suelo que pisaba. Aterrada me levante de mi asiento y me retraje en mi misma intentando protegerme de lo que fuera que vendría. Medit tan solo reía divertido por mis reacciones. De repente, la oscuridad fue sustituida, todo mi alrededor fue sustituido, ahora me encontraba en un desierto de arenas rojizas con tornados arremolinándose por donde quiera, con sus vientos revolviéndome el cabello y llevando entre sus aires los pequeños granitos de tierra que amenazaban con adentrarse en mis ojos. Pude ver en las lejanías un sinfín de criaturas deambulando por los cielos. El calor sofocante de aquel lugar me secaba la garganta casi al instante mientas sentía como mi cuerpo perdía lentamente la hidratación. Medit tan solo reía a carcajada suelta ante mis reacciones.

De repente, todo pareció quedarse suspendido en el tiempo. Medit se acerco a mí, con la hoja de la cuchilla de la serpenteante cola danzando en el aire, muy peligrosamente cerca de mí. En un rápido movimiento, Medit cortó mi mano dominante, haciendo que esta sangrara para posteriormente el colocar la cuchilla por debajo del chorro de sangre. Tratando de ignorar el dolor picante de mi mano me dedique a prestar atención a mi acompañante.

" **Daga que guardas el poder de la oscuridad,**

 **muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura,**

 **quien acepto el pacto de sangre contigo"**

El había pronunciado aquellas palabras y casi al instante, el arma se aparto de su cola, se estremeció completamente mientras se expandía y estremecía creciéndole un largo mango forrado de piel. Apenas esta quedo formada completamente, mi cuerpo pudo moverse con toda soltura. Sentí mi manos picar en las palmas. La herida que anterior mente me había sido causada había desaparecido mientras a lo largo de mi brazo dominante se iba tatuando ligeramente una replica exacta de la lanza que tenía delante de mí. Guiada por alguna fuerza extraña dirigí mi mano hacia ella y la tome. Al instante sentí en todo mi cuerpo una energía recorrerle de centímetro a centímetro, llenándome completamente, instalándose mayormente en mi pecho, asfixiando mi corazón, pero yo no sentía dolor, solo una excitación, poder y gloria infinitos. Me dedique a observar el arma en mis manos, embelesada por su belleza y la forma en que me hacía sentir. Tan extasiada estaba que me había olvidado por completo de mi acompañante, de no ser por la estruendosa risa complacida de este, jamás me habría enterado de que ya estábamos de vuelta e mi escondite. Devolviéndome a la realidad de que aquello que se me ofrecía eran cosa para hacer el mal. Y yo había prometido no caer en el mundo de mi hermano. Asqueada conmigo misma por haberme sido tentada y casi haber caído en las garras de las tinieblas, baje la mirada a la espera de mas instrucciones. Había cometido un error, aun bajo el manto de la ignorancia, y ahora debía arreglarlo. Le regresaría Medit sus cartas y el se iría.

Te presento a "La Daga Del Destino" la utilizaras para sellas e invocar las cartas de "Set". – murmuro mientras estiraba sus alas. - Emplearas la carta de la que aun dispones para capturar a las demás. Con forme las captures podrás usarlas en contra de sus hermanas hasta el momento en que recolectes todas. – la voz de mi compañero me regreso de nuevo a la realidad. El se veía contento. A mi parecer, sospechoso. – después de eso, como ya te dije, serás libre. Esperemos que tu corazón salga puro de esto. – y ahí estaba. Aquel tono socarrón y la mirada risueña le advertían que había un truco debajo de toda aquella artimaña.

¿Qué quieres decir? Se claro. – demande con voz temblorosa presa del pánico.

Cada que uses una carta, tu corazón se irá llenando de emociones negativas. – revelo mordaz Medit, quien soltaba carcajadas ante mi clara expresión de horror. – al final terminaras al borde de la oscuridad. Tu solita caerás de nuestro lado. Como la nueva señora del libro de "Set", y cuando seas completamente madura y con el corazón en las tinieblas, serás su señora y amante. Te dije que podría obtener lo que quisieras. Siendo la señora de la muerte nada te será imposible de lograr, tan solo tienes que desearlo.

* * *

 **Les hago entrega es este primer capítulo. Sigo estando fuera de mi zona de confort y comienzo a desesperarme. Aquí les muestro el primer plano de lo que se espera para este fic. ¿Interesante? ¿Esperaban algo mejor? Sus opiniones cuentan. Estoy sumamente incomoda con los temas oscuros. Pero esto es algo que comencé y ahora debo terminar. Aun no estoy muy conforme con los términos del contrato ¿Me explique bien? Háganmelo saber.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **Y en cuento a tu pregunta, Gardenia, tendrás que leer para saberlo.**

 **Les mando un gran beso y un abrazo.**


End file.
